


Deep Waters

by lazetta_croft



Category: Third Star
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Gen, Hurt with no Comfort, James Whump, James needs a hug, Miles needs a hug, men crying', miles can't kill james, they might get one'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazetta_croft/pseuds/lazetta_croft
Summary: Miles can't do it.





	Deep Waters

James was his friend.

And a friend doesn't have the power to kill another.

Miles watched and James nodded and disappeared beneath the depths of the water.

"I can do it." He thought. After all, he would relieve James of his suffering. The pain.

"I can do it."

He took a big gulp of air and went under.

James was looking at him, ethereal under the glasslike water. If would have been in his shoes, he would yearn to die in such a beautiful place, too. But Miles wasn't.

"I can do it."

Air began escaping James' lungs. He was loosing air. Precious air. His face scrunched up, but his eyes told him something else.

"Hold on, Miles, for me."

"I can do it."

Miles clutched James shirt, as if his life depended on it. He could see James was in pain. Still. Drowning isn't the best way to die. He could have used morphine...that idiot...

A tear trickled from James' eye.

"Oh god," Miles thought.

"I can't do it."

With a spurt of speed, Miles began swimming upwards, taking james with him, towards the surface. James struggled under his grip, but Miles was stronger. They broke the surface, spluttering freely.

James gasped, taking in big chunks of air.

"Miles...?" He asked, choking.

"I can't , please James..." Miles choked out. He couldn't ...Not James.

And Miles began to hate his life. Everyone was being taken away from him. Now he couldn't even do a little favour for his friend. Unknowing of their two friends diving in the water behind them, both men felt there tears spill, feeling the pain of each other.

Miles couldn't kill his friend. No matter what. He felt two pairs of hands around his waist and two around James', pulling them towards the shore in a daze.


End file.
